$\dfrac{5}{8} + \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
${\dfrac{5}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 8}{5 \times 8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{25}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{8}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{25} + {8}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{33}{40}$